wolfversefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Chamberlain es una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia. Christopher es la contraparte noruega de Christophoros; un dios nórdico de la muestra anterior Natureverse Historia Historia temprana Christopher nació en una familia de brujas en el Reino de Noruega en algún momento durante el siglo X. Christopher tenía una hermana mayor llamada Dahlia y un hermano menor llamado Matthew. Se supone que Christopher estaba cerca de su madre, como más tarde le diría a su hijo que su madre le enseñó sobre la melodía del pájaro estornino. Él era una vez cerca de su hermana pero tenían diversas perspectivas y diversos puntos de vista que los hicieron crecer aparte. A pesar de haber nacido de una poderosa línea de brujas, a Christopher no le interesaba la práctica de la magia, a diferencia de su hermana, que se dedicaba a las Artes Negras. Adolescencia Christopher admitió a su hijo que era salvaje y extremadamente rebelde durante su adolescencia. No le importaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Era imprudente, sádico, cruel, mal entendido (porque no era un primogénito) y no apreciaba ser bruja. En la primera temporada revela que su padre era abusivo con él y que creció desamor de ambos padres. Cuando cumplió 16 años, creció una racha fría y rebelde. Incluso en un momento se asoció con Insidious e infligió dolor a una cantidad masiva de gente inocente. También reveló que todavía era un adolescente cuando se casó con Esther y su hija primogénita Adalyn nació a la edad de 19 años. Cuando tenía veinte años, él y Esther tuvieron su segundo hijo, su hijo Harrison Chamberlain y así sucesivamente. Ignorando el trato que hicieron Esther y su hermana Dahlia, nunca volvió a ver a su hija. 1001-2013 n a flashback it is reavled that Christopher might have been the Original Hybrid since he was born a witch-werewolf hybrid, but he was later turned into a vampire by his wife. By the time his four other children were turned into vampires he took his two youngest children his twins Justinian and Maverick after hey were turned into vampire's and reversed the spell and made them immortal along with himself. He hid their secret and made Esther think they were still vampires. Chris's true intention was to make all of his children immortal. After returning to Los Angeles and finding out that the werewolf Charlotte was pregnant with his son's child, he soon takes her under her wing. and they both can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Carson. Shortly after Elizabeth is born, she is taken by Insidious and two other witches, and Carson and Christopher try to find Charlie so they can help her save the baby. Poco después de que Elizabeth se salve, Justinian y Charlie toman la decisión de falsificar la muerte de Elizabeth en un intento por protegerla de Los Antepasados. Sin embargo, Maverick es inflexible que no hay nadie que pueda proteger al bebé más que él y sus padres, sin embargo, Justinian recuerda a Maverick que hay una persona más, Christopher. Alegrado al ver a su nieta por primera vez, Justiniano explica a Christopher que a pesar de sus diferencias, no hay nadie que confíe más en la vida de su hija que en él. Christopher está feliz de que Justiniano quiera que cuide de Elizabeth, ya que le dará un tiro en una vida humana, a la que promete que hará lo necesario para proteger al bebé de su abuela. Personalidad Christopher es un padre devoto y amoroso a sus hijos antes de convertirse en vampiros. Él quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. A diferencia del padre de Justiniano que era duro con Maverick, Christopher lo trató como el resto de sus hermanos, y ocasionalmente lo defendió contra su padre, diciéndole a éste que Justin sólo tiene un buen sentido cuando fue a enfrentarse a Justin, que estaba peleando con Harrison. Apariencia física Christopher es alto con el pelo corto y blanco y ojos azules oscuros. Él tiene una barba cortada cerca y rastrojo a través de su labio superior (él lo afeita normalmente). Es delgado con una musculatura. Poderes y Habilidades |-|Bruja= Christopher fue discutiblemente la bruja más poderosa ofrecida en Wolfverse. Sin embargo, mientras que la extensión completa del poder de Christopher sigue siendo desconocido. Adalyn comprendió que el poder de Christopher era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla en el momento en que se reunieran. Esto confirma que Christopher era mucho más poderoso que Adalyn y que tenía la capacidad de sentir magia en otros, especialmente en las brujas de su línea de sangre. Christopher es muy talentoso en las Artes Oscuras. Christopher fue capaz de sostener tanto poder incluso cuando su cuerpo aún no era indestructible. También fue visto matando a Justin, haciéndole sangrar de adentro hacia afuera, un hechizo que luego fue lanzado por Maverick para matar a Insidious. Fue capaz de desecar a Carson y Maverick de inmediato con poco esfuerzo y sin hacer contacto físico con ellos. Christopher también demostró su habilidad para teletransportarse instantáneamente en cuestión de segundos. Los hechizos de lanzamiento parecían ser de muy pocos problemas para Christopher. Christopher Chamberlain es una bruja extremadamente poderosa. La mera mención de su nombre ha golpeado el miedo y el reconocimiento de sus poderes de muchos de sus enemigos, gracias a ser de la línea de sangre Chamberlain. Él es una bruja muy poderosa y una de las primeras de su línea de sangre para usar la Magia Oscura. Lanzó Insidious a través del Abattoir con un simple gesto y lo sometió sin necesidad de un encantamiento. Otra hazaña impresionante fue la habilidad de Christopher para usar hechizos de curación. Incluso entre las brujas, la capacidad de usar la magia para curar heridas es probable que sea difícil y mágicamente agotador como Adalyn afirma que le había llevado años aprender, incluso para una bruja experta como para ella. Esto eventualmente culminó en el hechizo Ligación de la Fuerza de la Vida. Había demostrado ser hábil en romper huesos, romper cuellos, y rasgar / perforar la carne con sólo gestos sencillos de mano, y puede usar fácilmente la telequinesia para extraer un corazón del pecho de la víctima. Su único intelectual es igual a Justinian que apenas pudo superar a Christopher. |-|Vampiro= Christopher poseía todos los poderes estándar de un Vampiro Original. Tenía una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles e igualaba a su hijo y su fuerza era un poco mayor que el resto de sus hijos. Su velocidad era mayor que Maverick y esto se ve cuando Maverick no podía atraparlo incluso con su propia velocidad. Él poseía todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de uno, pero en mucho mayor medida en comparación con sus hijos, probablemente debido a ser más fuerte como un ser humano antes de ser convertido. |-|Lobo-Vampiro Híbrido= Christopher poseía los poderes estándar de un híbrido vampiro-vampiro no original. |-|Rey de noche= Como reveló Justin, Chris es el "Rey de la Noche". Poco después de unirse a los antepasados, lo convirtieron en el Rey de la Noche como un castigo por ayudar a la Familia Original a salvar a la entonces no nacida Elizabeth Chamberlain. A pesar de que no se ha visto participar en un solo combate, Chris presumiblemente ha mejorado la fuerza. Debilidades |-|Bruja= Christopher es susceptible a las fuerzas de la brujería. Como todas las criaturas, Christopher puede ser deshecho por poderosa magia, sin embargo, según Insidious, requeriría poder equivalente a Christopher (o mayor) para derrotarlo. |-|Vampiro= Christopher tenía la típica debilidad de un Vampiro Original. |-|Lobo-Vampiro Híbrido= Christopher tenía la debilidad típica de un híbrido No-Original de vampiro-vampiro / |-|Rey de noche= Las actuales debilidades de Christopher son actualmente desconocidas. Relaciones Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher es el bisabuelo de Elizabeth. Chris la ama y se preocupa por ella, Chris la protege ferozmente y destruiría cualquier amenaza que venga del niño. Afirma que hace bien por ella y sólo ella. Christopher está comprometido a protegerla como a su padre, y él tiene una muy buena relación con ella. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick es el hijo más joven y favorito de Christopher, considerado como la manzana de su ojo por Carson. A pesar de lo que el padre de Christopher lo puso a través de él era suave y amante de Maverick cuando era un niño. Esther dice más tarde que Maverick tenía una luz sobre él que era capaz de hacer que incluso el hombre más duro que él conociera sonría. Nombre * El nombre Christopher es un nombre griego. En griego el significado del nombre de Christopher es: De la palabra griega que significa "portador de Cristo", famoso portador: San Cristóbal, patrón de los viajeros, se cree que ha llevado al Niño Cristo a través de un río. * El apellido Chamberlain es de origen francés antiguo, y es un nombre ocupacional para un chambelán, que es un funcionario a cargo de las cámaras privadas de su amo; el término fue más tarde un título de alto rango. La derivación de este nombre es del francés antiguo y del inglés anglo-normando "c (h) ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen ©", chambelán. El cognado italiano "camerlengo" fue entregado a un gerente de un tribunal pontificio. Trivialidades * Chris reveló que Justin no es un asesino. Él es. Galería Christopher Chamberlain tiene una Galería en:Christopher Chamberlain